Una cartera más
by Canis Lupus Baileyi
Summary: Derpy, una simple cartera de PonyVille y una madre amorosa, termina convirtiéndose en algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo imaginar. Todo por el bien de su hija y de los demás.


**Una cartera más**

Mi mami no es mala, ella solamente hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Cumplió con su trabajo.

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaba a casa con esas extrañas manchas rojas. Ella decía que eran de pintura, pero eso no era lógico porque mi mami no era pintora, solo era cartera. Había veces en las que llegaba un poco nerviosa y agitada, como si hubiera estado volando muy rápido. Esas veces yo la calmaba dándole un té. El de limón es su favorito, aunque ahora ya no puedo dárselo. No dejan que le lleve cosas calientes, dicen que se podría hacer daño o a alguien más. Pero no lo creo. Mi mami no es tonta, es muy lista, y tampoco es mala. Mi mami solo hizo lo correcto, y sé que algún día lo entenderán y la dejarán salir.

- Señorita Derpy Hooves, por favor pase al estrado-

Derpy avanzó con paso tranquilo y sereno al estrado. Sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento, solo cansancio.

- Señorita Derpy, por favor relate al jurado y a todos los presentes los hechos ocurridos la noche del 22 de Junio-

-¿Solamente esa noche o desde el principio?- su voz era tranquila, como si fuera una charla casual

- Desde el principio, servirá para que todos entiendan mejor lo sucedido. Y le recuerdo que se encuentra bajo juramento-

Derpy esperó un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

-PonyVille siempre fue un pueblo muy tranquilo. Todos hacían sus actividades diarias sin contratiempos y, a excepción de pequeños detalles como cuando se fugó el perro guardián Cerberus, todo marchaba con tranquilidad y armonía.

Siempre fue así hasta que llegaron las Olimpiadas a Cloudsdale y a PonyVille.

Habían juegos, competencias, y vinieron muchos ponis de muchos lugares para apoyar a sus atletas favoritos. La gran mayoría convivían en paz y armonía con todo el pueblo, pero había otros que se entregaban al libertinaje y a los excesos, llegando a ofender a otros ponis y a pelearse en las calles.

Aunque los juegos terminaron (y debo aprovechar para felicitar a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack por sus medallas) muchos ponis de diferentes lugares se quedaron a vivir tanto en PonyVille como en Cloudsdale porque les gustaba la amabilidad de todos nosotros. Esos ponis extra no representaban nada malo, de hecho se les hizo una fiesta de bienvenida a todos ellos.

Después de las olimpiadas todo marchaba normal hasta que sucedió lo que nunca había pasado aquí. Lo que nadie pensó que podría pasar: una potranca que apenas había conseguido su cutie mark desapareció sin dejar rastro. Como recordarán, puesto que fue un caso muy conocido, la potranca era como cualquier poni normal de su edad; jugaba con sus compañeros, iba a la escuela y siempre regresaba a casa para comer. Un día, un trágico día, ella no volvió a su casa. Su madre se desesperó y la buscó por todos lados, pidió ayuda a la policía e inclusive a varios pegasos para hacer la búsqueda por aire. Fue hasta tiempo después cuando la encontraron a orillas del Bosque Everfree. Su cuerpo presentaba muchas marcas de golpes, sangre ya coagulada y un rigor mortis que demostraba que tenía mucho tiempo muerta. También encontraron restos de semen en su maltrecha vagina y también en su ano. Había sido una violación muy violenta, y se demostró que había muerto por la golpiza propinada por su agresor.

Una potra como ella, que apenas comenzaba a vivir, que apenas había conseguido su cutie mark, no merecía morir de esa forma. Era como arrancar una flor que apenas había abierto y que estaba preparándose para darle su mejor perfume al mundo. Y lo peor fue que, por más que buscaron al agresor de esa pequeña, los ineptos policías no lo pudieron hallar.

- Señorita, le pediré que no ofenda a nuestro cuerpo de policía- por dentro el juez sabía que Derpy tenía razón, pero debía seguir el protocolo

- No estoy ofendiendo, señoría, estoy describiendo. Si me permite proseguir, ya voy a llegar a la parte que le interesa-

- Prosiga, pero cuide su lenguaje-

Derpy volvió a suspirar y continuó con su relato.

- La noticia de la muerte de la pequeña conmocionó a todo PonyVille y Cloudsdale. Se hicieron protestas para que buscaran mejor al agresor pero todo fue en vano. Desde ese día comencé a ir por mi hija a la escuela. Eso representaba un cambio en mi ruta, pero no iba a arriesgar a mi hija. La amo demasiado. Después de dejarla en casa continuaba mi ruta repartiendo cartas hasta que un día se me ocurrió una idea, verá, cuando una entrega cartas casi siempre las deja en un buzón. Es solo abrir, meter cartas y cerrar. Sin embargo, esta vez noté que en la casa donde me disponía a dejar unos sobres había un poni adentro. Lo sé porque escuchaba su voz. Mi idea era tocar su puerta y darle las cartas personalmente. Sería salir de la rutina y, tal vez, verlo emocionarse por ser una carta importante.

Cuando me acerqué a su puerta escuché mejor su conversación. "Es increíble lo incompetentes que son los policías aquí" decía, "si hubiera pasado en Fillydelphia me habrían atrapado de inmediato…lo sé, si tengo la oportunidad lo volveré a hacer, esas ponis indefensas y tiernas son lo mejor de este pueblo"; cuando escuché esa parte quedé paralizada. Él lo había cometido. Esa cosa había sido quien había violado y matado a esa pequeña.

- ¿Recuerda que hizo cuando escuchó eso?-

- Solté las cartas y me fui volando. Decidí que debía ir con la policía y contarles inmediatamente lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Y qué hizo la policía?-

- Fueron hacía su casa y lo tomaron preso. Todo el caso salió en las noticias, incluida yo. Aun recuerdo cómo se emocionó Dinky cuando dijeron que yo lo había descubierto. Sin embargo, durante todo el proceso penal, la defensa del maldito argumentó inconsistencias en el reporte del laboratorio sobre los análisis de ADN que se habían hecho entre el de él y el encontrado en el cuerpo de la potra. Manejaron tan bien sus argumentos que lo liberaron. Yo no lo podía creer, por unos pequeños errores habían soltado a un violador y asesino.

Esa misma noche recibí una llamada de él diciendo que la siguiente iba a ser Dinky, que sabía donde vivía y que si hablaba con la policía nos mataría a las dos.

- ¿Y qué hizo usted?-

- Me asusté mucho. Lloré como nunca esa noche, pero después se me ocurrió una idea. Sabía que no era legal y que era peligroso, pero era lo que se debía hacer. Había que regresar el balance a las cosas.

Sabía que había una bodega abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Habían historias que decían que ese lugar estaba encantado, pero yo sabía que era falso. Decidí usar esa bodega para llevar a cabo mi plan.

- ¿Y cuál era ese plan?-

- Matar al infeliz, por supuesto-

Un sombrero de Sherlock-Holmes. Ese era el mejor regalo que le podía dar a mi mami por haber atrapado a ese poni malo. Pinkie Pie fue muy amable al regalarme el suyo, decía que mi mami lo merecía. Esa noche fue muy linda. Jugamos a que resolvíamos crímenes hasta que las dos nos quedamos dormidas.

El día que dijeron el veredicto mi mami se puso muy tensa. Recuerdo que se puso a llorar mucho. No me gusta verla llorar, así que traté de consolarla. Esa noche fue cuando le comencé a preparar té para que se tranquilizara.

Desde ese día puedo decir que todo cambió.

- ¿Cómo llevó a cabo su plan?-

- La noche del 22 de Junio (recuerdo que había una fiesta en el palacio de Canterlot) decidí ir a la casa del infeliz donde llamé a su puerta. Me sentía muy nerviosa, pero con solo recordar sus amenazas y lo que había hecho volví a tomar fuerzas. En cuanto abrió la puerta le di un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que cayera inconsciente. Puse su cuerpo sobre mi lomo, apagué sus luces, salí, cerré la puerta y me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la bodega abandonada.

Ya en la bodega puse en marcha mi plan. Una tortura que había leído una vez en la biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle mientras esperaba…no recuerdo que cosa. La portada del libro se veía lúgubre, pero como sé que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada decidí leerlo. Ahí fue como aprendí todo eso.

- No se desvíe del tema por favor-

- Era para que fuera más claro todo. Como le iba diciendo, amarré al infeliz, amarrando sus patas delanteras juntas y las traseras por separado. Una vez hecho esto coloqué un gancho, que tenía una cuerda, en las cuerdas y pasé la cuerda del gancho por una polea que estaba en el techo para poder jalar de ella y así colgarlo. Ya que estaba colgado lo coloqué sobre una pirámide de madera que había hecho con una caja. Coloqué al infeliz sobre la punta de la pirámide, la cual apuntaba directo a su ano, y amarré unas piedras a sus piernas para que no las pudiera mover. Después esperé a que despertara.

*Recuerdo*

-¿Que hago aquí?- dijo gritando una vez que despertó -desátame en este instante maldita yegua estúpida-

Me acerqué volando a él y le di un golpe en el estómago

-Me amenazaste, y amenazaste a mi hija-

- Ya recuerdo quien eres, eres la que me denunció- dijo con la voz más tranquila- ¿crees que tus golpes me hacen daño?-

Decidí darle otro golpe, esta vez en el hocico. Recuerdo que salió sangre y que algunos de sus dientes cayeron al suelo

- Sé que te hacen daño-

- En cuanto me libere de esto te golpearé y te violaré enfrente de tu hija, y luego haré lo mismo con ella enfrente de ti-

En cuanto dijo eso volé hacia donde tenía amarrada la cuerda del gancho y la aflojé un poco dejando que la punta de la pirámide penetrara un poco en él. Recuerdo también que gritó mucho.

- ¡Eres una enferma! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto!-

- ¿Me dices enferma? ¿Tú, quien violó y mató a golpes a una pequeña, me dices enferma?-

- ¡Maldita bizca!-

Esta vez volé hacia él y le di un fuerte golpe en el ojo. Quedó muy morado y con sangre.

- ¿Quién es el bizco ahora?-

- ¡Eres una maldita, no tienes derecho a hacer esto!-

- ¡Tú tampoco lo tenías para terminar con su vida!-

Volé hacia donde estaba atada la cuerda del gancho y aflojé más el nudo. Esta vez la punta de la pirámide lo penetró unos tres centímetros. Comenzó a salir sangre por su ano.

- ¡Eres una loca!-

- Tú eres el loco. Tú abusaste de esa pobre pequeña. Ahora experimentas lo que ella sintió. No es lindo, ¿verdad?-

Escupió en mi cara.

- Y después de violarla la golpeaste hasta morir. También experimentarás eso-

- ¡No lo hagas!-

Volé hacia el nudo por última vez y lo solté por completo. Su cuerpo cayó de golpe en la pirámide y la penetración alcanzó los cinco centímetros. La cuerda terminó de pasar por la polea y la mitad de su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás. Caía mucha sangre por la pirámide. Pude mirarlo a los ojos antes de golpearlo tres veces en la cabeza, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior. Entonces fue cuando reaccioné.

*Termina recuerdo*

- ¿Cómo reaccionó?-

- Me asusté. Lo desamarré lo más rápido que pude y lo llevé hasta donde habían encontrado a su víctima. Después decidí que no merecía estar allí y lo aventé por un despeñadero.

Traté de limpiarme la sangre y volé lo más rápido que pude a casa. Mi hija me preguntó el por qué de las manchas rojas y le dije que eran pintura. Como me vio muy estresada me dio un té de limón para calmarme.

Esa noche no dormí. No podía conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar que había matado a otro poni. No podía dejar de recordar la sangre, su rostro y lo que quedó de él después de que lo maté. Sin embargo, en la mañana, cuando llevé a mi hija a la escuela, supe que había hecho lo correcto. Supe que había eliminado un potencial peligro para todos. Si los médicos no se sienten mal al eliminar una bacteria, puesto que ésta es mala y hace daño a todos, yo no me debía sentir mal por eliminar a un poni que era malo y le hacía daño a los demás.

Aunque no había dormido tuve muchas energías durante todo el día, y esa noche dormí muy bien. Estaba de muy buen humor.

Un mundo mejor. Cuando no hay maldad en el mundo se vuelve un mundo mejor. Es lo que mi mami quería para todos y en especial para mí. Creo que eso es lo que toda mami quiere para sus hijos. No entiendo porqué dicen que mi mami es mala, ella hizo cosas buenas. Ayudó a muchos ponis aunque a veces era un poco torpe. Mi mami no hizo mal, mi mami solo quiso mejorar el mundo. No es malo quien quiere un mundo mejor para todos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Nos puede relatar ahora el segundo asesinato?-

- Si usted quiere.

Los ponis no notaron la desaparición de este infeliz hasta mucho tiempo después. Yo le seguí llevando las cartas a su domicilio como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque la policía lo buscó por todos lados, y claramente no lo hicieron, no lo pudieron encontrar.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y con el tiempo se olvidó el incidente del desaparecido. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Aunque sabía que ya había eliminado a la amenaza continué yendo por mi hija a la escuela, fue así como me enteré del segundo sujeto.

- ¿Quién le habló sobre él?-

- La profesora Cheerilee. Nos dijo a los padres que se había reportado la desaparición de 3 ponis, 2 chicas y un chico. Habían encontrado sus cuerpos después con marcas de mordidas que coincidían con las de un poni. Todos nos asustamos, jamás habíamos conocido sobre un poni caníbal. La sola idea me revolvía el estómago. Después de que la profesora nos contara del incidente la policía lo hizo, y aunque no dieron muchos detalles por su misma naturaleza sangrienta y retorcida, dijeron que al parecer cortejaba a sus víctimas y se las llevaba abrazando a algún lugar donde después las mataba. Era algo simplemente horrible.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó usted ante este hecho?-

- Me molesté mucho. Un poni que engañaba a los demás para después matarlos y consumirlos no merecía vivir. Y esas familias merecían justicia. Todo debía volver de nuevo al equilibrio. Así que me decidí rastrearlo para darle muerte y regresar todo a la normalidad.

- ¿Y cómo hizo esto?-

- Admito que no fue fácil. Me puse el sombrero que me había regalado mi hija para buscar alguna pista, algo que me pudiera llevar hacia él. También compré algo de cloroformo y preparé una trampa en la bodega. Fue hasta que mató a su cuarta víctima cuando noté cual era el lugar en donde más atacaba y a qué hora. Decidí ir a ese lugar y fingir que daba un paseo. Ya tenía lista la botella de cloroformo y un pañuelo ocultos en mi mochila. Estaba muy nerviosa, inclusive me planteé la idea de no hacerlo, pero entonces el seguiría matando. Casi cuando terminaba el día me encontró. Me dijo cosas que le diría un chico a cualquier chica para cortejarla. Fingí que me adulaba y me fui con él a un lugar apartado. Ahí el trató de besarme y fue cuando aproveché para empapar el trapo en cloroformo y ponérselo en la nariz con fuerza. El forcejeó pero la adrenalina me dio la fuerza suficiente para domarlo. Al final cayó dormido, guardé mis cosas, lo puse en mi espalda y me lo llevé volando a la bodega donde lo até para que no se moviera.

Esta vez no usé una pirámide, esta vez usé una dama de hierro (que en realidad era de madera) a la que le hice pequeñas modificaciones

- ¿Cuáles?-

- Todas las púas eran removibles, por lo que era un simple sarcófago vertical al cual se le podían meter las estacas en cualquier orden y a cualquier profundidad.

- Prosiga-

- Lo metí al aparato, lo aseguré para que no se abriera y esperé a que despertara-

*Recuerdo*

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?-

- Pasa que vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, estás en tu último recinto-

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Déjame salir!-

- Eso implicaría que mataras más ponis inocentes, incluyéndome-

- Eres la última que seduje- dijo después de permanecer unos momentos en silencio

- Bingo-

- Maldita, ¿cómo pudiste engañarme?-

- Se siente feo ser engañado, ¿no es así?-

- Yo no engañé a nadie, solo les dije lo que querían oír-

- Y después los matabas y les arrancabas trozos con tus dientes-

- Y sabían delicioso-

- Maldito- dijo enojada

- Pero te equivocas en algo, Derpy-

- ¿En qué?-

- No estaban muertos cuando los mordía- dijo de forma sombría. Después comenzó a reír

- Abrazas a tus víctimas, así como esta dama te abraza ahora mismo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el aparato

- ¿Qué?-

- Para mantenerlas dentro de ti por un rato-

Dicho esto pateé con fuerza la parte trasera de una de las púas de hasta abajo la cual pasó rozando la pata izquierda del poni

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!-

- Solamente te interesa disfrutar de ellos-

Dicho esto pateé otra de las púas la cual perforó la pierna derecha del poni rompiéndole la tibia y el peroné. El grito del poni solamente fue ahogado por la dama de madera

- Y ahora esta dama te ha seducido-

Una púa más, esta vez perforando el muslo izquierdo y partiendo al fémur por la mitad. Comenzó a salir sangre por debajo de la puerta.

- Y te mantendrá dentro de sí-

Una púa a altura del hombro derecho perforó en la carne, justo debajo de la clavícula, dislocándola

- Hasta que solamente seas desechos-

- ¡NO!-

Dos púas más, rompiendo el resto de ambas patas. La sangre salía sin problemas por debajo de la puerta del aparato y su olor comenzaba a llenar el lugar

- Que a un barranco se irán-

Una púa en el vientre, a altura de los intestinos

- N…no puedes hacer esto- dijo dificultosamente- no tienes derecho, no puedes-

Deslicé un pedazo de madera que dejaba un rectángulo a la altura de los ojos del poni caníbal. Había lagrimas y estaban rojos, también había mucha rabia en ellos.

Cogí la última púa y la puse entre los ojos del poni

- Mírame-

Un fuerte empujón y la punta de la púa chocó contra la parte de atrás del aparato, dañándolo un poco. El poni se retorció unos momentos antes de quedar inerte.

*Termina recuerdo*

- ¿Después de eso que hizo?-

- Retiré las púas tratando de no mancharme y abrí el aparato. El hedor era bastante fuerte. Atrapé el cuerpo antes de que éste cayera y después lo llevé al mismo despeñadero donde había tirado al otro infeliz

- ¿Y esta vez cómo se sintió?-

- Preocupada. No quería que alguien me fuera a ver en esas condiciones. Ya sabe, cargando un cadáver y cubierta de sangre.

- Continúe-

- Me llevé el cadáver y lo tiré en el despeñadero. Traté de limpiarme la sangre y me fui a casa. Le volví a decir a mi hija que las manchas eran de pintura y después tomé un té de limón para calmarme. Es muy bueno, debería probarlo.

Mi mami siempre me ha dicho que debo alimentarme bien." La comida es muy importante para una poni en desarrollo como tú", dice. Por eso siempre pone en mi lonchera leche con chocolate, una manzana y una barra de cereal. Sé que si como bien podré usar magia para ayudar a mi mami en su trabajo, aunque ahora no está trabajando. Pero cuando salga iré con ella para entregar cartas y paquetes en vacaciones. Será genial.

- Señorita Derpy, ¿puede relatarnos el último asesinato, por favor?-

- Si usted quiere, aunque de este ya todos conocen algunos detalles-

- Si, pero queremos que nos cuente los que no conocemos-

- Como usted quiera.

Unos días después de la muerte del caníbal fui con mi hija a pasear por ese parque. Las noticias decían que alguien debía estar eliminando a los asesinos antes de que la policía hiciera algo. Algunos decían que ese poni era un héroe, otros decían que era un asesino y que nadie debía estar por encima de la ley. Fue ahí cuando comenzaron las investigaciones-

- ¿Usted se sintió nerviosa por eso?-

- No mucho. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, solamente no quería que la policía me fuera a decir algo enfrente de mi hija-

- Continúe por favor-

- Durante mis visitas al parque escuché rumores que decían que había un asesino serial. Pensé que se referían a mí pero luego descubrí que se trataba de un poni que estaba asesinando eligiendo las casas de forma aleatoria pero con un detalle: dejaba un superviviente para que recordara el terror de los hechos. El asesino era realmente sádico puesto que disfrutaba con el dolor tanto físico como psicológico de sus víctimas. Era alguien que no solamente merecía morir, sino que merecía morir de la peor forma posible.

- ¿Preparó un plan para capturarlo?-

- Si, pero primero reforcé las defensas de mi casa. Seguridad ante todo- dijo guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa

- ¿Y qué hizo después?-

- Comencé a hacer pequeños recorridos nocturnos. Conozco casi todas las calles de PonyVille así que no me costaba trabajo. En una noche pude ver alguien que salió corriendo de una casa. Lo perseguí con la botella de cloroformo en la pezuña, pero como vi que lo iba a alcanzar preferí aventársela. La Princesa Luna debe haber guiado esa botella porque aun cuando estaba obscuro le di en la cabeza. El poni cayó algo aturdido y cuando aterricé le di otro golpe para que se terminara de desmayar. Vi que tenía mucha sangre así como una media negra que no permitía ver bien su rostro. Fui corriendo a la casa de donde había salido y, al llegar al segundo piso, vi que todos estaban muertos, bañados en sangre y hasta desmembrados. Pude ver unos intestinos pegados en la pared y el cuerno de un unicornio clavado en la cabeza de quien debió ser su dueño. Busqué algún superviviente y encontré a un pequeño metido en un closet, también bañado en sangre. Lo abracé, le dije que todo estaría bien y llamé a la policía. No tardaron mucho, y en cuanto escuché las sirenas salí corriendo para llevarme al infeliz, no sin antes darle una patada en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo se sintió cuando vio esa escena?-

- Me horroricé. No entendía como alguien podía hacer tanta crueldad contra una familia inocente. Y al ver a ese pequeño…-Derpy comenzó a llorar, tratando de controlarse para poder seguir hablando- al ver a ese pequeño, al abrazarlo, al decirle que todo iba a estar bien cuando sabía que no era cierto…sentí mucha rabia. Ese infeliz merecía morir a como diera lugar-

- ¿Y cómo fue que lo hizo?-

- Lo llevé cargando a la bodega y lo amarré en unos postes que habían, cada extremidad con una cuerda diferente dejándolo abierto de patas, cabeza abajo. Después esperé a que despertara.

*Recuerdo*

- Que… ¿qué hago aquí?-

- Colgar boca abajo-

- ¿Quién demonios eres? Suéltame en este instante-

- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, verás, voy a matarte-

- ¿Eres policía?-

- No, soy una ciudadana común que se preocupa por darle un mejor futuro a su hija-

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer maldita?-

- Matarte, ¿es que no oyes?-

- Deja que me libere y te arrancaré los ojos- dijo forcejeando- aunque creo que te haría un favor con eso, los tienes todos chuecos-

Fui detrás de unas cajas y regresé con una pequeña astilla de madera. Lentamente la fui acercando al ojo derecho del poni. Cuando la tenía a unos pocos centímetros me detuve

- Podría sacarte ambos ojos pero quiero que veas lo que te va pasar, así que dime ¿qué ojo quieres que te quite? ¿Derecho o izquierdo?-

- ¡Aleja eso de mí!- dijo retorciéndose

- No me has contestado-

- ¡Maldita loca!-

- Cuando te hacen una pregunta debes contestar. No seas maleducado-

La voz de Derpy siempre sonaba tranquila, como si fuera una plática casual

- ¡Púdrete!- dijo escupiéndole cerca del ojo derecho

- Tomaré eso como una respuesta-

Posicioné la astilla en la parte baja del ojo y lo introduje de un golpe. El poni comenzó a gritar retorciéndose lo que provocó que la astilla dañara por dentro en forma circular. Comencé a mover la astilla alrededor del ojo, como si estuviera despegando un pastel de su molde. Finalmente y con un movimiento de palanca hacia abajo boté el ojo el cual cayó cerca de sus pies. Del hueco donde solía haber un ojo comenzó a salir sangre y un líquido blanquecino un poco viscoso

- ¡HIJA DE PUTA!- gritó el poni retorciéndose de dolor

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te ves mejor así-

El poni seguía gritando improperios al por mayor

- Pero que maleducado eres- dije mientras le daba un golpe en la barbilla. Debido a su posición la cabeza se le hizo muy hacia atrás torciéndole el cuello.

La sangre que le comenzó a salir por la boca le fue cubriendo la cara junto son su saliva

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo comenzando a desesperarse

- Porque engendros como tú solo le hacen mal a la sociedad. Empañan el futuro que hay para mi hija y para los demás. Yo solo quiero un futuro claro, por eso hago esto, para el bien de todos. Es lo que hay que hacer-

- Nadie te da el derecho de hacer esto-

- Quien te dio el derecho de matar a esos ponis me dio el derecho de hacerte sufrir y matarte-

- ¡Estás loca!-

- Tal vez-

Volé detrás de unas cajas y saqué una gran cierra la cual amarré por sus extremos a donde estaban amarradas las patas traseras del poni, dejando los dientes de la cierra recargados en el cuerpo del poni a altura de la entrepierna

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con un tono desesperado

- Preparar tu muerte-

- ¿QUÉ?-

- Verás, del libro que leí ésta fue la tortura que más llamó mi atención por su crueldad. Considerando lo cruel que has sido creo que te queda perfecta. Felicidades, te ganaste la muerte más sangrienta de todas- dije con una sonrisa tranquila

- ¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!- dijo totalmente fuera de si

- Lo sé…-

Comencé a mover la sierra la cual comenzó a cortar la carne del poni, levantando primero la piel y comenzando a entrar más profundamente cortando el musculo. El poni gritaba de dolor, yo tarareaba una canción que había escuchado cantar a Pinkie junto con todo el pueblo el día que ese burro llegó. La sangre caía a chorros por el cuerpo del poni salpicando al saltar de los dientes de la sierra. Pronto tuve que hacer más esfuerzo para poder cortar el hueso pélvico. El poni aun gritaba, aunque su voz se iba apagando cada vez más. Finalmente el hueso se rompió con un sonoro "crack" y pude continuar con el corte. El olor de la sangre y de algunos de los órganos los cuales comenzaban a hacer aparición llenaba el lugar y para cuando el corte iba a altura del ombligo el poni se desmayó del dolor. Cuando vi que el poni no se movía ni hacía ningún ruido decidí dejar de cortar. El olor de la sangre era demasiado fuerte.

*Termina recuerdo*

- ¿Qué hizo después?-

- Lo de siempre, tirarlo en el barranco. Claro que esta vez lo metí en una bolsa para no mancharme, tenía mucha sangre-

- Gracias señorita Derpy, por favor vuelva a su lugar-

Derpy se levantó y regresó volando a su lugar. Algunos ponis la miraron con desprecio, otros con admiración y otros no podían ni mirarla. Derpy miró a todos con la misma expresión cansada, habían sido muchos días desde su arresto hasta ese momento.

Su arresto. Había sucedido cuando ella estaba en casa. Llegaron dos policías y le dijeron que estaba bajo arresto por el asesinato de tres ponis. Ella no había puesto resistencia. Por suerte Dinky estaba en la escuela. Le había llamado desde la estación a su amiga Carrot Top para que pasara por ella a la escuela y la llevara a su casa.

La noche de su arresto vio a Dinky en la estación. Ambas lloraron y Derpy le prometió que todo iba a estar bien, que todo lo había hecho porque la amaba y que volverían a estar juntas.

Después vino el largo proceso judicial. Horas de interrogatorios, de ir de aquí para allá, de estar encerrada en una celda con otras ponis. No era de extrañar que en su juicio final se encontrara cansada. No sabía cómo era que la habían atrapado. Los investigadores le explicaron todo, desde el cabello que encontraron en uno de los muertos hasta las huellas de sus cascos. Aun con todo eso, ella simplemente no sabía que había salido mal.

Y ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca, esperando. Sentada con decenas de ponis detrás de ella, algunos apoyándola, otros reprochándola. Cientos de ponis afuera del juzgado también esperaban el veredicto. La gran mayoría de ellos la apoyaban, otros decían que debían meterla en un manicomio y otros que debían encerrarla de por vida. Pero la única opinión que importaba era la del jurado. Ellos decidirían su destino. Un asilo mental el cual incluiría las periódicas visitas de su hija y amigos, como parte de la terapia, o una cárcel donde difícilmente podría volver a ver a su hija, y donde seguramente la pasaría fatal.

Después de deliberar entró el jurado con su veredicto final.

- ¿El jurado ha llegado a un veredicto?- dijo el juez de forma solemne

Derpy sudaba, sus patas temblaban, e inclusive sus ojos se alinearon

- Encontramos a la acusada culpable del asesinato de los tres ponis…-

- Muy bien, entonces…-

- Sin embargo- interrumpió el poni representante del jurado- basándonos en su testimonio de este día y en la opinión de un psicólogo presente en el juicio, decidimos que la culpable no presentaba conciencia de los hechos ocurridos. Una cárcel no sería el mejor lugar para ella-

- Entiendo. Siendo así, la señorita Derpy Hooves será remitida al asilo para enfermos mentales de Barkham City donde se le dará el tratamiento adecuado-

- ¿Barkham City?- dijo Derpy un poco desconcertada por el nombre pero feliz por la decisión

- Una ciudad de perros guardianes- dijo el juez mientras daba un golpe al podio donde se encontraba con el casco

Se escucharon exclamaciones tanto de aprobación como de rechazo. Derpy caminó feliz junto a los guardias. Sabía que no tendría libertad, así que el asilo era su mejor opción. Si la querían etiquetar como loca que lo hicieran, ella sabía que no era verdad. Cuando iba caminando hacia las celdas se encontró a Carrot Top y a Dinky. Derpy les contó rápidamente el veredicto.

- ¿Te podré seguir viendo mami?- dijo Dinky entre lágrimas

- Nos seguiremos viendo pequeña, y volveré a probar tus deliciosos tés- dijo Derpy con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas

Derpy se despidió de su hija y de su amiga, pidiéndole que cuidara bien de ella. Sabía que podía contar con Carrot Top. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, Carrot Top y otras más pensaban igual que ella y la apoyaban. Para Carrot Top, Derpy había hecho lo correcto.

Derpy caminó con los guardias hacia las celdas, tranquila, sabiendo que le dejaba un mundo mejor a su hija, y que lo compartirían cuando saliera de ese lugar. Derpy sonrió, feliz.

Aun espero a que dejen salir a mi mami de ese lugar tan blanco. Mi tía Carri me cuida muy bien y la quiero mucho, pero quiero volver a estar con mi mami. Caminar por el parque con ella es lo mejor, y cuando cocinamos muffins nos divertimos mucho.

Mi mami solo quiso darme un mundo mejor. Hay ponis que a veces insultan a mi tía o a mí, pero hay otros que le mandan saludos y hasta regalos a mi mami y a mí. Hay ponis buenos. Supongo que es lo que mi mami quiso demostrar.

Al menos en ese blanco lugar no la pasa mal. Y cuando salga volveremos a la normalidad.

Yo siendo su hija consentida (aunque sea su única hija).

Ella siendo la mejor cartera y madre que puede haber.

*Fin*


End file.
